dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Wind Dragon
From the four winds, the Wind Dragon has reappeared in Atlantis. The beautiful and graceful Wind Dragon is similar to the other Dragons you own and is raised in the Wind Outpost. You must upgrade the Dragon Keep in order to make it evolve from Egg to an Adult. This dragon can currently be upgraded to level twelve. Battle Arts are available after your Wind Dragon reaches level 11. Different colors of armor and scales can be won from Fortuna, which boosts your Dragon's stats. For special events, like Halloween, sometimes exclusive armor is offered for a limited period of time. The Wind Dragon may be bred with other Dragons in the Sanctuary. Initially, the Great Dragon is the only female Dragon available until after you successfully breed another female. Egg & Armor= The Wind Dragon's Egg is found by defeating Level 7+ Savannas. This Dragon's Armor may be obtained from Level 7+ Savannas. Armor is automatically equipped when it is found. If it is not, you may need to contact Kabam Support. Armor pieces may be obtained anytime before or after the Dragon is level 8. Note: If you feel stuck and are not getting the egg when you are waving, try to wave a different savanna. The chance to find the egg is random, wich means it is different from savanna to savanna. After finding all 4 pieces of Armor, you will be ready to send your Dragon to battle! Higher levels of Aerial Combat make your Dragons more efficient in battle. |-| Dragon's Health= Great and Guardian Dragons can attack without 100% health. The minimum is 100% minus 5% per Aerial Combat level. *Level 13, until 35% of their full health. *Level 12, until 40% *Level 11, until 45% *Level 10, until 50% *Level 9, until 55% *Level 8, until 60% *Level 2, until 90% *Level 1, until 95% Your Dragon will always take damage during an attack even if there are no defenders. The time it heals can be reduced by defeating the location 2x without the Great or Elemental Dragon and then including it with the 3rd wave. Or, if you are trying to obtain Anthropus Talismans, by sending enough other troops with the attack. If your Dragon is defeated in battle, she will be heavily injured; however, your Dragon will never die. Generally, the number of troops needed to clear a Camp or Wild 'is enough to ensure your Dragon will survive an attack, although it should be noted that the Dragon's range or speed may interfere in battle if included with certain troops. Click 'here for details. |-| Leveling & Stats= Dragon levels are achieved by upgrading the Dragon Keep in the Outpost. Requirements for Keep Upgrade and Power Boost (Levitation Lev.0) Dragon Stats |-| Scale Boosts= For in-game images of what the armor and scales below look like, please visit the Armor & Scales page. Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. Scales Table Here 'Armor Boosts' Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. Armor Table Here |-| Battle Arts= A level eleven Wind Dragon possesses the ability to learn the Battle Arts Soar, Talon Strike, and Tornado. - Talon Strike= Talon Strike: '''Talon Strike is a critical hit attack by the Wind Dragon that has a chance to cause bleeding, which will cause 3x damage. At level 1, Talon Strike will deal 70,000 damage. Maxed out, this Battle Art will deal 1,260,000 damage to a single target. The probability of Talon Strike causing bleeding is unknown. - Tornado= '''Tornado: This Battle Art requires the Wind Dragon's familiar, the Griffox. Tornado will absorb a certain amount of range damage dealt to marching troops. This will defend all troops from some or all range damage, depending on what level Tornado is at and how much damage is being done. While this Battle Art does not make your troops invulnerable to range attacks, it can negate majority of damage opposing range troops could deal from a range. Speed troops and range troops have a natural incompatibility when attacking. By increasing the battlefield length, range troops cause speed troops to stop in the middle of the battlefield, unable to attack and susceptible to enemy range troop attacks. This Battle Art counteracts that compatibility by allowing speed troops to move further distances than normal. If calculated correctly, Soar will allow players to combine speed and range troops while taking advantage of speed troop's preemptive attacks as well as range troop's ability to pick off enemy melee and speed troops. This Battle Art is extremely effective in two different situations * Speed + Range: In a march where a player combines speed and range troops, Tornado will protect 'Griffox' The Griffox is the Wind Dragon's Familiar. It is necessary to upgrade and use the Battle Art, Tornado. The Griffox can possibly make a good difference in the outcome of the battle because the wind dragon familiar can absorb a great deal of ranged attack damage when encountered (absorbs up to 70% ranged attack damage at level 10 and a staggering 100% at level 15!). So the Wind Dragon can prove useful in the battles against the ranged troops because, while boosting the troops' speed, it can also save them from the ranged damage.saa }} Troop Compatibility Because of their stats, some troops are more compatible than others with troop types. This is typically due to incompatible ranges or speeds. It is one of the few dragons compatible with speed troops. Galleries Below are images that show how people obtained their Dragon Armor as well as different Scales (Dragon Body color) and Armor combinations. Dragon Body Armor wind.jpg|Body Armor Dragon Claws Guard wind.jpg|Claw Guards Dragon Tail Gurad wind.jpg|Tail Wind Helmet.jpg|Helmet Capture25.JPG|Egg Wind Egg.png|Egg WiD Egg.jpg|Egg WindDragonEgg.png|Egg WindHelmet.png|Helmet WindDragonBodyArmor.png|Body Armor Wind01.jpg|Dragon Egg Wind02.jpg|Dragon Tail Wind03.jpg|Dragon Claw Wind04.jpg|Dragon Helmet Wind05.jpg|Dragon Body asd.jpg|Unarmored Adult download (1).jpg|Armored Adult Wind dragon new armour.jpg|Stormveil Scales & Armor Stormveil Scales.PNG|Stormveil Scales Jaguar Armor.PNG|Jaguar Armor Jaguar Scales.PNG|Jaguar Scales Jaguar Set.PNG|Jaguar Set Category:Browse Category:Dragons Category:Outposts